


Tā ir tikai spēle

by Norias



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kad Šīmuss piektajā mācību gadā iepazīstina grifidoriešus ar spēli "Pazeme un pūķi", Ronam rodas izdevība atklāt Hermionei savas jūtas pret viņu, atklāti nedeklarējot to visu pārējo klasesbiedru priekšā. Viņiem abiem gan nāksies atcerēties, ka tā ir tikai spēle. Bet vai patiesi?





	Tā ir tikai spēle

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: The Elder Wyrm   
> Oriģināls http://www.astronomytower.org/authors/elderwyrm/IOAG.html
> 
>  
> 
> Šis ir izaicinājums, kas tika izziņots SCUSA – labā attiecību stāstu forumā. Es nevarēju tam pretoties, jo esmu spēlējis P&P ilgāk kā pusi savas dzīves. Tiem, kas zina šo spēli, – es izmantoju trešā izdevuma noteikumus. Papildpunkti tiem, kas atpazīst moduli, ko viņi spēlē.
> 
> Izaicinājums: uzraksti stāstu, kurā Šīmuss iepazīstina grifidorus ar "Pazemes un pūķu" burvju izdevumu. Galvenā uzmanība jāvelta smieklīgajiem Rona un Hermiones piedzīvojumiem un tam, kā tas ietekmē viņu ārpusspēles dzīves. Papildpunkti, ja kādā brīdī tiek iekļauts unikāls, oriģināls vai vienkārši stilīgs maģiskais zobens.
> 
> Atruna: Šī stāsta pamatā ir personāži un situācijas, ko radījusi un kas pieder Dž. K. Roulingai, vairākiem izdevējiem, tai skaitā Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books un Raincoast Books, un Warner Bros., Inc. Nekāda nauda netiek pelnīta, un autortiesību vai preču zīmju pārkāpumi nav domāti. "Pazeme un pūķi" un visi ar to saistītie termini pieder Wizards of the Coast un ir lietoti bez atļaujas.

Rons apsvieda savu krēslu otrādi un piebīdījās tuvāk pie galda grifidoru kopistabas centrā. Sešas pēdas platā, apaļā galda galā jau stāvēja Šīmuss, bet viņam priekšā bija izlikts panelis ar zeltainu un sarkanu pūķi, kas plosīja viens otru nāvējošā kaujā. Galda centrā atradās liels plastikāta paliktnis, pa kuru bija izkaisītas pusducis nekrāsotu plastikas figūriņu, bet visapkārt galdam bija sapulcējušies pārējie Grifidora piektā gada studenti. Hermiones ietekmē viņi bija palikuši pa brīvdienām skolā, lai mācītos eksāmeniem. Vispār jau viņiem šobrīd būtu vajadzējis nopietni gatavoties SLIMiem, taču Šīmusam bija izdevies pārliecināt pārējos, ka ir vērts pāris stundas atmest mācībām ar roku un tā vietā pamācīties vientiešu spēli "Pazeme un pūķi".  
  
Gandrīz uzreiz Hermione bija uzsākusi lekciju par to, cik slikta ir šī spēle, ka daudzus tā ir novedusi pašnāvībā, bet citus ievilinājusi okultismā un narkotiku lietošanā. Šīmusa atbilde bija īsa - viņš bija nosaucis Hermioni par aprobežotu tumsoni, kas padevusies reliģisko ekstrēmistu propagandai. Kādu brīdi Hermione bija tā arī palikusi ar puspavērtu muti, bet pēc tam pievienojās pārējiem - lai "pierādītu, ka Šīmuss kļūdījies". Ronam tas šķita ģēnija cienīgs triks.  
  
"Tātad pirmām kārtām mums ir jāizveido personāži. Mēs sāksim ar koncepcijas izveidi, un tad Nevils un es palīdzēsim jums ar tās pārvēršanu skaitļos un noteikumos. Jūs varat izvēlēties būt sekojošu dzīves ceļu jeb klašu pārstāvji - barbars, bards, priesteris, druīds, cīnītājs, mūks, paladīns, rendžers, rakaris, mags vai burvis. No rasēm pieejamas ir rūķi, elfi, gnomi, pusorki, puselfi, halflingi vai cilvēki..."   
  
"Naivs jautājums, bet..." Parvati iespraucās pa vidu Šīmusa runai, "es jau esmu gan cilvēks, gan burvis, kāpēc lai es tādu spēlētu?"  
  
"Tev neviens nespiež to spēlēt," Dīns atcirta. "Es personīgi izvēlos pusorku barbaru."   
  
"Man liekas, tavs padoms bija nespēlēt to, kas esi dzīvē?" Nevils pasmaidīja. Šīmusa smiekli bija daudz skaļāki. Viņš uzsita Nevilam uz pleca, izmetot kaut ko par tiem, kam vienmēr ir ko teikt īstajā brīdī.  
  
Rons atspiedās pret krēsla lēni un iegrima domās. Kāds varētu būt labs personāžs? Pirmais, kas iekrita prātā, bija Aragorns. "Diviem Torņiem" viņš bija ticis līdz pusei, un vārds 'rendžers' izsauca zināmas asociācijas. Vai varbūt izvēlēties šarmantu tādu-uz-kuru-nespēj-dusmoties rakari - kā dažu citu piedzīvojumu romānu varoņi?  
  
Viņš pašķielēja uz Hermioni, kas sēdēja starp viņu un Hariju. Meitene jau bija uzmetusi uz papīra lapas rasu un klašu sarakstu, un tagad vilka starp tiem līnijas. "Kā tu domā, ko man vajadzētu spēlēt?" viņa pajautāja, ievērojusi viņa interesi.  
  
"Hmm... Es zinu! Tu varētu spēlēt bibliotekāri!" Apjukušais skatiens liecināja, ka joks nav uztverts. Viņš piecēlās stāvus un ieņēma savu labāko stāju. "Es... esmu... bibliotekāre." Viņš sagriezās uz riņķi, atkrita uz krēsla, un viņa galva ieslīdēja viņai klēpī. Tas izpelnījās varenu smieklu šalti no visiem klātesošajiem, izņemot Hermioni. Meitene padevās atpakaļ un Rons novēlās zemē. Ardievu, šarmantie rakari...  
  
"Un ko ieteiksi tu, Harij?" viņa pavaicāja. Pieceļoties, Rons pamanījās uzmest acis viņas sarakstiem un ievēroja pasvītrotos vārdus elfs un mags.  
  
Elfu mags, Rons nodomāja. Tā būs Galadriēla, vai, vēl labāk - Arvena. Varu likt galvu ķīlā, ka Arvena. Tas pavēra viņam plašas iespējas. Ja viņa būs Arvena, viņš varētu kļūt par Aragornu. Tas dotu viņam ideālu iespēju atklāt savas jūtas, un, ja Hermione viņam neatbildētu, tad viņš varētu droši apgalvot, ka tikai tēlojis savu lomu. "Hermione, man ir ideja."  
  
"Es nebūšu bibliotekāre," viņa pikti atcirta.  
  
"Nē, nē, šoreiz tā patiesi ir laba ideja!" atbildē viņš saņēma iznīcinošu skatienu. "Klau, tu varētu būt Arvena." Šoreiz viņš bija drošs, ka viņa sapratīs, galu galā tieši viņa bija iedevusi viņam šīs grāmatas. "Nu, visa tā elfu princešu būšana, tu varētu to nospēlēt." Kad meitene beidzot pasmaidīja, Rons atviegloti uzelpoja. Laikam jau ideja bija viņai iepatikusies.  
  
"Un ko tu pats spēlēsi?" viņa painteresējās.  
  
"Es..." Rons aprāvās. Viņš taču nevarēja tagad paziņot, ka būs Aragorns viņas Arvenai. Viņa taču uzreiz redzēs cauri visus viņa plānus un nemūžam nepiekritīs. "Nu, es īsti vēl neesmu izlēmis," viņš stomīdamies izdvesa. Varbūt labāk mainīt plānus? Kā būtu, ja viņš būtu paladīns, izspēlētu veco labo Bruņinieks uz balta zirga spēli? Nē, tad visi apgalvotu ka viņš grib tēlot Hariju. Varbūt burvis? Nē, viņš jau tāpat bija burvis! Rakaris? Bet viņš vēlējās būt rendžers. Precīzāk, Aragorns.  
  
"Nevil," Šīmuss pacēla balsi. "Sāksim ar tevi. Kas tu būsi?"  
  
Nevils pieslējās kājās un sakumpināja plecus. Viņa seja savilkās nicinošā grimasē, bet roka pastiepās uz priekšu, it kā gatavojoties burt. "Es esmu Gefangiss Hellenbroče," viņš dobjā balsī paziņoja. "Rūķu burvis no Starkineras klana no Kristāla Miglas kalnu dzīlēm." Rons no visas sirds cerēja, ka viņam nenāksies darīt tāpat. Tas būtu smieklīgi! Viņš taču nevarētu tā paziņot par sevi visu acu priekšā. Bez tam, kā īsti rendžeriem bija ar klaniem, viņam nebija ne mazākās nojautas.  
  
"Izlēcējs," Dīns nicīgi paziņoja. "Es spēlēšu pusorku barbaru-rendžeru vārdā Golmārs."  
  
"Zāles pļāvēju barbaru?" Šīmuss pajautāja.  
  
"Jā. Vai nu to, vai arī dzelkšņotās ķēdes piekritēju. Es īsti vēl neesmu izlēmis." Rons paskatījās apkārt, un atviegloti ievēroja, ka vairumam klātesošo tāpat kā viņam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, par ko Dīns ar Šīmusu runā.  
  
"Labi. Nākamā mums ir - Lavendera." Šīmuss nolēma bīdīt lietu tālāk. "Ko tu spēlēsi?"  
  
"Es vēlos būt ēnu iemītniece, kas naktīs slīd pa pilsētas ielām, aizstāvot nakts lēdijas." Tas izraisīja klepus lēkmi vai visos pie galda sēdošajos zēnos, izņemot Šīmusu. Lavendera veltīja viņiem naidpilnu skatienu. "Es izmantošu savus asos nagus pret pilsētas padibenēm, tādiem kā viņš," viņa norādīja uz Ronu.  
  
"Ko?" Rons iebrēcās. "Es netaisos vazāties apkārt ar visādām nakts lēdijām!" Par to viņš atkal izpelnījās cirtienu ar elkoni pa ribām no Hermiones. "Kas ir?" viņš iešņācās. Vismaz viņš nebija vienīgais, kas izpelnījās kāvienu, galda otrajā pusē Parvati apstrādāja ķiķinošos Dīnu un Nevilu.  
  
"Jā, mazā," Dīns ieelsās, kad Parvati iešāva viņam pļauku. "Sodi mani vēlreiz!" Kas laikam nebija prātīgi darīts, jo Parvati to uztvēra burtiski. Pēc pāris minūšu garas stīvēšanās un zirgošanās visi tomēr daudz maz nomierinājās un tēlu paziņošana turpinājās.  
  
"Es būšu Kali priesteriene," Parvati paziņoja, lepni atmetot no pieres matu šķipsnu. "Indiešu Dzīvības un Nāves dieviete."  
  
"Vai tā ar sešām rokām?" Dīns painteresējās.  
  
"Jā."  
  
"Vai viņas priesterienēm nav jāstaigā kailām līdz jostasvietai, tāpat kā pašai dievietei?"  
  
"Tavos sapņos."  
  
"Jēp! Es zinu ko šonakt redzēšu sapņos!" Ronam bija jāatzīst, ka Dīnam drosmes netrūka, ja nu vienīgi prāta. Parvati atkal klupa viņam virsū, un uz brīdi visi atkal aizmirsa par spēli.  
  
"Labi, draugi, miers." Šīmuss beidzot panāca klusumu. Rons ievēroja, ka visu laiku Hermione bija pūlējusies izlikties, ka stāv pāri šīm bērnišķīgajām izpriecām pie galda. Viņam radās neapvaldāma vēlēšanās viņu pakutināt vai izdarīt ko citu, kas liktu viņai smieties vai pārējiem smieties par viņu. "Harij, kā ar tevi?"  
  
"Es nevaru izvēlēties," viņš atzina, skatoties grāmatā sev priekšā. Balss viņam bija drūma un smaga. "Es nosliecos uz paladīnu, vai man var būt kaujas suns?" Šīmuss apstiprināja, ka var. "Tad es domāju, es izvēlēšos paladīnu ar zobenu, kam līdzi kaujā dodas uzticamais melnais kaujas suns Ķepainis."  
  
Tobrīd Hermione paliecās uz priekšu un sāka kaut ko čukstēt Harijam ausī. Viņa seja savilkās dīvainā grimasē, viņš kaut ko atčukstēja pretī, un sačukstēšanās vilkās vai pusminūti, līdz beidzot Harijs apmierināti pamāja ar galvu. Tagad viņa sejas izteiksme bija daudz gaišāka. "Aizmirstiet par iepriekšējo ideju, vai kāds ir redzējis filmu _Labirints_?" Izrādījās, ka nē. Harijs nometās ceļos blakus galdam. "Mans vārds ir Zūks!" viņš paziņoja smalkā balsī, kas Ronam atgādināja Dobija pīkstēšanu. Piecēlies kājās, viņš jau normālā balsī uzrunāja Šīmusu. "Ja mūsu personāži ir maza auguma, mēs varam jāt uz suņiem, vai ne?" Šīmuss apstiprinoši pamāja. "Es esmu varonīgs gnomu karotājs par taisnību," viņš atkal sāka runāt Dobija balsī, "un tas ir mans drosmīgais un uzticamais kaujas suns Ambrozijs."  
  
Nākamā bija Hermione, kas graciozi piecēlās un palocījās. "Es esmu Arvena, elfu mage un seno zinību valdniece."  
  
Mierā, puis, Rons sev domās pavēlēja. Viņš noteikti spēlēs Aragornu. "Ron," Nevils piepeši iečukstēja viņam ausī, "noslauki slienas." Rons sarāvās kā sadzelts un apsviedās pret Nevilu, taču tas jau bija atlaidies atpakaļ savā krēslā un tikai smīns viņa sejā liecināja par tikko teikto. "Tu esi nākamais," Nevils paziņoja.  
  
"Es, mm... gribu spēlēt... cilvēku... rendžeru..." Vai viņam izlikās, vai arī Hermione tiešām aši paskatījās uz viņu? Vai tas bija smaids viņas sejā? Vai tiešām no viņa sejas varēja izlasīt visas viņa domas? Viņš satraukti paskatījās apkārt, taču vienīgais, kas šķita aizdomīgs, bija Nevils, kura seja noteikti izskatījās šķelmības pilna. Bet Nevilu varēja neņemt vērā.  
  
Nākamās pāris stundas viņi pavadīja ripinot kauliņus, aizpildot personāžu lapas, izvēloties prasmes, mākas un vēl simtiem citu sīkumu. Būvējot savu spēles tēlu, Rons visu laiku domās paturēja sev priekšā Aragornu. Pāris reizes Hermione viņam uzdeva jautājumus par Arvenu, tā ka viņam sāka likties, ka meitene ir viņu atšifrējusi. Kad viņiem pienāca laiks iegādāties ekipējumu, Parvati un Lavendera tādā sajūsmā reizē iespiedzās: "Iepirkšanās!", ka Šīmusam nācās ļaut viņām šo iepirkšanos atspēlēt. Rons varēja tikai brīnīties, cik meistarīgi Šīmuss prata izveidot dažādus tirgotāju raksturus, balsis un runas manieres. Atbildot viņa pūliņiem, arī pārējā grupa sāka izstrādāt balsi un runas stilu saviem varoņiem. Pēc tam, lai apgūtu noteikumus un spētu izprast savu varoņu iespējas, grupa izcīnīja pāris testa kaujas.  
  
Pašās beigās Hermione savai magei pievienoja arī pāris barda līmeņus, žēlojoties ka vēlas būt noderīga dažādās situācijās un ka citādi viņas spējas atkārto Nevila spējas. Rons tikmēr iekārtojās uz dīvāna ar "Diviem Torņiem" rokās. Daudz gan viņam izlasīt neizdevās, lielāko daļu laika viņš pavadīja vērojot, kā Hermione sēž kopā ar Nevilu un abi divi, noliekuši galvas, kopīgi šķirsta noteikumu grāmatu, pārbūvējot viņas personāžu. "Ron," viņa uzsauca, iztraucējot viņa pārdomas. "Man tagad būs savs maģiskais zvērs - kaķis."  
  
"Cik oriģināli. Vai viņš ir ruds?"  
  
"Nav vis! Viņa ir zeltaini dzeltena, un viņai ārkārtīgi nepatīk rendžeri, kam nerūp viņu pienākumi." Rona acis atsprāga vaļā, un viņš pārsteigti paskatījās uz meiteni. Viņa atkal pievērsās grāmatai, ignorējot viņu. Rons bija gatavs apzvērēt, ka viņa tomēr pasmaidīja. Lai gan varbūt, ka tas nebija smaids, bet gan smīns, tāds, kādu pieņem izlijušu krējuma pudeli atradis kaķis. Rons dusmīgi atkal pievērsās grāmatai, taču domas viņam šaudījās apkārt, un izdevās izmocīt tikai pāris lappuses.  
  
Sākot ar nākamo dienu, viņi pamanījās iedibināt sekojošu kārtību. Pēc brokastīm Hermione, Harijs un Nevils piespieda pārējos pievērsties mācībām, pēc pusdienām Šīmuss izklāja uz galda grāmatas, kauliņus un kartes. Aptuveni starp pusnakti un pulksten diviem no rīta viņi lika punktu un devās gulēt, parasti tāpēc, ka meitenes aizmiga pusvārdā. Puikas bija gatavi sēdēt augšā vēl kādu stundu, apspriežot personāžus un noteikumus, kamēr viņi krāsoja Šīmusa sagādātās figūriņas.

\- * -

Kopš personāžu izveidošanas bija pagājušas piecas naktis, un viņi visi jau bija sākuši labi iejusties savās lomās. Grupa atkal bija sapulcējusies ap galdu. Šīmuss ar zizli parādīja uz karti, un cilvēkēdāja figūriņa pārvietojās uz priekšu, lai nostātos grupas centrā. "Arvena, cilvēkēdāju pievilina tava balss. Tomēr tava izvēle dziedāt iedvesmojošu dziesmu par cilvēkēdāju kāvējiem ir viņu satracinājusi. Viņš atvēzējas pret tevi ar savu liesmojošo zobenu."  
  
"O, nē, viņš neatvēzējas vis," Rons viņu pārtrauca. "Vispirms viņam jātiek garām man."  
  
"Atvaino, bet nav gan. Cilvēkēdāja sniedzamība ir desmit pēdas, viņš atvēzējas pa elfu pāri tavai galvai." Liels daudzkrāsains metamais kauliņš izvēlās no Šīmusa rokas un aizkūleņoja pa galdu. "Piecpadsmit ar visiem bonusiem." Viņš ieskatījās savās piezīmēs. "Ar visiem izvairīšanās bonusiem ar to ir par maz, lai trāpītu. Dunada, tu esi nākamais."  
  
Rons pielēca kājās. "Ar viņu ir cauri! Neviens mūdzis nesnaikstīsies pār manu galvu un nedarīs pāri... " viņš aprāvās. Viņš nometa uz galda četrus metamos kauliņus, divus sarkanus un divus melnus. "Jā! Divdesmit divi ar garo zobenu, un deviņpadsmit ar īso. Saņem, kuņas bērns!!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione iesaucās.  
  
"Tavs pirmais cirtiens iecērt garu brūci pāri viņa ribām, īsais zobens seko tam un dziļi iecērtas cilvēkēdāja sānos. Pār tavu roku nolīst asinis, kad cilvēkēdājs izdod negantu sāpju rēcienu. Zūk, tava kārta."  
  
"Es jūtu, ka cilvēkēdājs ir ļauns?" Šīmuss pamāja ar galvu. Harijs atkal sāka runāt Dobija balsī. "Uz priekšu, Ambrozij, mūsu priekšā stāv ļaunums, kas jāsakauj! Uzbrukumā!" Harijs norādīja ar zizli uz spēles laukumu, un mazais goblins vilka mugurā - figūriņa, kas pārstāvēja Zūku - aizšāvās tam pāri un ietriecās cilvēkēdāja sānos.  
  
"Vispirms," Šīmuss viņu pārtrauca, "man ir tiesības izdarīt Izdevības Uzbrukumu. Cilvēkēdāja liesmojošais zobens šaujas lejup pa tevi," metamais kauliņš aizkūleņoja pa galvu, līdz apstājās uz divnieka. "Sasodīts. Cilvēkēdāja cirtiens aizšaujas virs Zūka galvas." Harijs sajūsmā uzmeta savus kauliņus.  
  
"JĀ!" reizē ieaurojās Rons un Harijs. "Kritiskais trāpījums!" Harijs meta kauliņus vēlreiz, un atskanēja vēl lielāks sajūsmas brēciens. Harijs satvēra veselu sauju ar metamajiem kauliņiem un uzbēra uz galda. "Lūk, tā vajag cīnīties. Un neaizmirsti, ka man pienākas papildus bonuss par Svēto Sitienu."  
  
Šīmus novaidējās. "Labi. Golmar, dari to ļaunāko."  
  
Dīns pacēla kauliņus no galda un paslēja plaukstu pie Parvati sejas. Meitene vaicājoši sarauca uzacis un paskatījās uz viņu. "Nu, uzpūt taču veiksmei!" Nogrozījusi acis, viņa viegli uzpūta kauliņiem. "Mazulītim vajadzīgs jauns zizlis!" Kauliņš aizkūleņoja pāri galdam un apstājās pie cilvēkēdāja figūriņas. "Sasodīts, viens par maz!"  
  
Hermione paskatījās uz kauliņu, tad klusā balsī iedziedājās.   
  
"In days of old   
  
when knights were bold   
  
there lived a fearsome ogre.   
  
But when he met up with us   
  
he died just like the others."  
  
Pārējā grupa apjukumā saskatījās un tad pagriezās pret viņu. "Iedvesmojošā dziesma?" viņa bikli sacīja, vaigiem uzliesmojot viegli rozā krāsā. Visi pagriezās pret Šīmusu. Viņš paņēma Dīna personāža lapu, brīdi paskaitīja uz pirkstiem, tad atdeva to atpakaļ..  
  
"Trāpīts." Ap galdu atskanēja sajūsmas pilni kliedzieni.  
  
"Jauki darīts," Hermione izdzirda Ronu pie savas auss, kamēr viņš viņu viegli apskāva. Viņa lūpas uz mirkli pieskārās viņas vaigam, lai gan nešķita, ka to viņš ir darījis tīšuprāt. Taču tai pašā laikā, kāpēc gan lai viņa lūpas atrastos tik tuvu viņas vaigam, ja tas nebija domāts nopietni? Viņa viegli pieskārās savam vaigam ar pirkstu galiņiem, pūloties atsaukt atmiņā šo īso pieskārienu. Rons tikmēr jau sajūsmā sasita plaukstu ar Dīnu un pēc tam ar Hariju, un, likās, nemaz nav ievērojis, kādu iespaidu ar savu skūpstu atstājis uz viņu. Kā caur miglu viņa dzirdēja Šīmusu kaut ko stāstam, un piespieda sevi atgriezties atpakaļ spēlē.  
  
"Tava dzelkšņotā ķēde uzšaujas gaisā un apvijas cilvēkēdājam ap krūtīm. Tev raujot to atpakaļ, viņš sagriežas ap sevi un ar smagu blīkšķi sabrūk."  
  
"Jā!!" Dīns pielēca kājās un atkal sasita plaukstu ar Hariju un Ronu, kas arī bija pielēkuši kājās un sajūsmā auroja. "Kurš te ir īstais vīrs?! Mēs esam neuzvarami!" Rons, Harijs, Nevils un Dīns bija tik aizņemti ar aurošanu un kliegšanu, ka viņi neievēroja Lavenderu un Parvati sačukstamies savā starpā. Pēc pāris minūšu ilgas sajūsmas visi tomēr sasēdās atpakaļ savās vietās.  
  
"Vai cilvēkēdāja zobens joprojām liesmo?" Hermione painteresējās, atņemot roku no vaiga.  
  
"Nē. Tas guļ zālē blakus ķermenim. Viņa roka joprojām ir to sažņaugusi nāves tvērienā. Siltumu no tā nejūt."  
  
"Es uzburu _Noteikt maģijas klātbūtni_ ," Nevils iejaucās.  
  
"Tas ir maģisks. Tāpat kā metāliskā pudele pie cilvēkēdāja jostas."  
  
"Es vēlos zināt, vai es to neatpazīstu," Hermione paziņoja. "Vai es varu pielietot manu barda izjūtu? Vai varbūt seno vai moderno vēsturi? Maģijas zināšanas? Vai varbūt..." Šīmuss viņu pārtrauca.  
  
"Es gribu no tevis senās vēstures zinību pārbaudes metienu."  
  
Hermione pacēla un uzmeta vieninieku uz viena no saviem zilajiem kauliņiem. "Ar visiem maniem modifikatoriem, tas būs pāri par divdesmit... Jā, precīzi divdesmit seši."  
  
"Tas ir skimitars, pie tam ļoti vecs. Uz asmens tam ir emblēma - fēnikss. Tāpat uz asmens ir uzraksts, taču tas ir nepazīstamā valodā."  
  
"Tu esi drošs par to?" viņa painteresējās.  
  
"Kādas valodas tad tu saproti?"  
  
"Elfu, vispārējo, rūķu, drakoniku, goblinu, celestiālu, silvanu, terranu, ignanu..."  
  
"Pietiek," Šīmuss atkal viņu pārtrauca. "Labi, tu vari to izlasīt. Ignanā tas saka "Svētās liesmas vārdā mēs sargājam mūsu mītni". Tu atpazīsti to kā mantojumu no leģendārajiem Kali-al-Šaharas bruņiniekiem. Ir teikts, ka viņu rokās šās ierocis kļūst neapturams. Asmeni ietver liesmas, un, ja izdodas varens cirtiens, liesmas burtiski uzspridzinātu upuri no iekšienes. Bruņinieki bija diži karotāji, taču diemžēl krita līdz pēdējam vīram cīņā pret Zuroku Uzurpatoru."  
  
"Kas īsti ir 'ignans'?" Rons painteresējās.  
  
"Uguns radījumu valoda," Nevils atbildēja.  
  
"Lieliski. Viņa ir viszine abās pasaulēs," Rons atslīga atpakaļ krēslā un salika rokas aiz galvas.  
  
"Viszine?!" Hermione pielēca kājās. Viņai bija apnikuši šie haotiskie signāli. Te viņš noskūpsta viņu, te jau nākamajā mirklī apvaino. "Man pietiek. Ja tu tā uzskati, tad es iešu un būšu viszine kaut kur citur!" viņa dusmīgi uzskrēja augšā pa kāpnēm un pazuda meiteņu guļamistabā.  
  
"Tu nu gan esi draņķis," Ronam paziņoja Parvati, pieceļoties kājās.  
  
"Nejūtīgs nelietis," piebalsoja Lavendera. Abas meitenes sekoja Hermionei.  
  
"Lieliski," Dīns noplātīja rokas. "Šovakar beigsim ātrāk, tā? Man iet un sameklēt krāsas un piestrādāt pie animācijas burvestības?"  
  
"Bez manis," Rons nopūtās, skatoties uz meiteņu istabas kāpnēm un pūloties aptvert, ko īsti pateicis nepareizi. Viņš devās uz savējo guļamistabu un pavadīja pāris nākamās stundas lasot "Divus Torņus".

\- * -

Nākamajā vakarā, kad viņi salasījās uz spēli, gaisā virmoja nepārprotama spriedze. Rons apsēdās parastajā vietā un gaidīja, ka Hermione ieņems savu parasto - starp viņu un Hariju. Tā vietā Hermione apgāja galdam apkārt un apsēdās Harijam otrajā pusē blakus Parvati. Viņa bija vairījusies no viņa visu dienu, izvēloties sev Lavenderas un Parvati, nevis viņa un Harija kompāniju. Sadrūmis Rons apgrieza savu krēslu otrādi, apsēdās un atspiedis zodu uz lēnes, sāka vērot kaujas lauku un figūriņas uz tā.  
  
"Labi," Šīmuss apmierināti saberzēja rokas. "Visi, papūlieties ievērot savu personāžu lomas, un lūgums neuztvert to, kas notiek ar personāžu, personiski. Šovakar es esmu ieplānojis kaut ko, kas liks dažiem no jums pārdzīvot, bet citiem - apšaubīt manu spēles vadības stilu. Taču tas viss ir tikai spēles sižeta vārdā. Atcerieties to!" Visi pamāja ar galvām. "Tātad, kad mēs pēdējo reizi atstājām mūsu lielos un dižos varoņus... cilvēkēdāja līķis sāka atdzist, Kali-al-Šaharas bruņinieku zobens bija Arvenas rokās un jūs vilināja pie sevis Haosa Alas. Ko jūs darīsiet?"  
  
"Es pārmeklēju cilvēkēdāja līķi," Rons sacīja. "Vai pie viņa ir kaut kas, kas varētu norādīt iemeslus viņa uzbrukumam, vai kas ir viņa saimnieks?"  
  
"Es paņemu pudeli un pūlos to identificēt," Nevils piebalsoja, uzmetot kauliņu. "Divdesmit trīs burvestību mākslā."  
  
"Tu konstatē..." Šīmuss paskatījās grāmatā aiz sava aizslietņa. "Kaltētas nātres un eža adatas.".  
  
"Ai, man liekas, es zinu!" Hermione izklausījās ļoti satraukta. "Tas izklausās pēc..."  
  
"Vai tu meti burvestību mākslas pārbaudi, Arvena?" Šīmuss viņu asi pārtrauca. Viņa apklusa. "Gefangiss izdarīja metienu, viņām arī ir informācija. Ja viņš izlems tajā dalīties, tad tu varēsi palīdzēt." Ronam radās vēlēšanās pielēkt kājās un iekraut lecīgajam Šīmusam pa degunu. Viņš zināja, ka Šīmuss vienkārši ievēro noteikumu 'palikt lomā', tomēr viņš šķita esam pārāk apmierināts par to, ka izdevies nolikt Hermioni pie vietas un panākt, lai viņa netēlo viszini.  
  
"Šīmus," Nevils painteresējās, "vai tu izmanto reālo mikstūru formulas, lai simulētu dziras spēlē?"  
  
"Jā."  
  
Nevils iegrima dziļās pārdomās. Hermione savukārt likās esam gatava eksplodēt, nespēdama noturēt atbildi sevī. "Apdegumu ziede?" Nevils beidzot izdvesa.  
  
"Tieši tā! Neliela dziedinoša dzira. Vari pierakstīt to kā vieglo ievainojumu dziedinātāju."  
  
"Tā ir lieliska ideja," Hermione iejaucās sarunā. "Mēs varam tādējādi iepīt rotaļā mācības. Ideāli, Šīmus!" Rons veltīja Lavenderai negantu skatienu atbildē uz to naida pilno skatienu, ko viņa veltīja Hermionei.  
  
"Tas gan nebija tas iemesls, kāpēc es to darīju, bet, ja tas dara tevi laimīgu, kāpēc gan ne..." Šīmuss pievērsa uzmanību Ronam. "Dunada, pārmeklējot cilvēkēdāju, tu atrodi maisiņu ar zelta monētām un mazu kokā iegrebtu simbolu ādas siksniņā." Viņš uzmeta galdā koka gabalu, kas izskatījās pēc dūres ar vairākām sažņaugtām šautrām. Rons to pacēla. "Hem... Arvena, vai tu šo pazīsti?" Viņš pastiepa roku ar simbolu pret viņu kā miera zīmi.  
  
Taču tā bija Parvati, kas izrāva to viņam no rokas. "Ei!" viņš iesaucās. Viņš ievēroja, ka arī Hermione izskatās visai neapmierināta ar kaimiņieni.  
  
Parvati tikmēr grozīja simbolu rokās. "Es zinu, kas tas ir, es to redzēju grāmatā! Tas ir..."  
  
"Sākumā uzmet reliģijas zināšanas," Šīmuss pavēlēja. Viņa paripināja kauliņu, rezultāts nebija nekas dižs, taču ar to pietika, lai panāktu Šīmusa atļauju.  
  
"Tātad kas tas ir?" Hermione pagriezās pret Parvati.  
  
"Iznīcības un haosa pavēlnieka Hektora simbols. Un viņš ir Heironesa nāvīgākais ienaidnieks," viņa piebilda, paskatoties uz Hariju.  
  
"Tas maina situāciju!" Harijs iesaucās savā smalkajā Zūka balsī. "Mēs ejam uz alām! Ja tur iekšā ir Hektora templis, mēs no tā akmeni uz akmens neatstāsim."  
  
Hermione pastiepa rokas pret Ronu tā, it kā viņa tajās turētu zobenu. "Dunada, man šķiet, ka šis priekšmets būs mums visnoderīgākais tavās rokās. Es tev dāvinu Kali-Al-Šahiras bruņinieku zobenu." Rons paskatījās uz Hermioni un ievēroja, ka viņa smaida. Viņš uzsmaidīja viņai pretī. Tikmēr pie spēles galda valdīja haoss. Bija dzirdami kliedzieni "Ei, es to gribēju!" un tiem līdzīgi paziņojumi.  
  
"Viņa to iedeva man!" Rons auroja uz Dīnu, kas protestēja skaļāk par visiem.  
  
"Nu vienreiz pietiks," Nevils ierūcās dobjā balsī, kas Ronam piepeši atgādināja Trakaci Tramdānu. Viņš trieca dūri pret galdu. "Nu vienreiz pietiks, jūs muļķu bars!" Rons atkrita uz krēsla, tas bija iespaidīgi, ka Nevils spēja tā pārvērsties. "Tev, elfu ragana," Nevils uzrūca Hermionei, "nebija nekādu tiesību kādam jel kaut ko dot. Vai tu viena pati ar saviem vien spēkiem cilvēkēdāju veici? Protams, ka nē. Bet tas jau ir tieši kā tādiem elfiem pierasts - ņemt to, ko vēlas, un pasniegt to saviem draugiem, nevis novērtēt, kas ir visvairāk cienīgs to saņemt. Un tu," viņš iebikstīja Dīnam, "Vai tu šo briesmoni vien ar savu varu un spēku veici?"  
  
Dīns izrieza krūtis uz priekšu. "Jā, es..."  
  
"Nē, muļķi, tu neveici viņu viens. Daudzi cirtieni no mūsu puses pār viņu krita, takš tu viens vēlies sev slavu un godu! Tas ir mūsu kopīgais spēks un vara, kas mūs sargā un nes mums uzvaras. Bet te nu mēs esam - vai pašā ļaunuma cietokšņa vidū un kašķējamies savā starpā kā sievas tirgus laukumā. Ja mēs, ja jūs," viņš pamāja uz pārējo grupu, "kopā sadzīvot neiemācīsimies, tad mēs visi te viens pēc otra mirsim." Tas izsauca daudz purpināšanas. Rons, Dīns, Lavendera, Parvati un Harijs veltīja viens otram un pārējiem ne vienu vien drūmu skatienu. Hermione bija noslīgusi uz galda, paslēpusi seju aiz rokām.  
  
"Vai te ir kāds, kas patiesi vēlas šo zobenu?" Rons jautāja. Izrādījās, ka gan Dīns, gan Parvati, gan Harijs - visi trīs to vēlējās, taču galu galā bija spiesti atzīt, ka visiem būs labāk, ja zobens paliks Dunada rokās, jo viņš vienīgais grupā cīnījās ar zobenu. "Un tu," viņš norādīja uz Nevilu, "kas tas bija, ko tu teici par Arvenu?"  
  
"Ka viņa ir elfs, un tāpēc jau no dzimšanas zagle."  
  
"Tu... ņemsi... šos... vārdus... atpakaļ."  
  
Nevils pagriezās pret viņu, pieliecās tuvāk un veltīja Ronam drūmu skatienu. "Nē." Nevils piemiedza viņam ar aci, un Rons apjucis saslējās savā krēslā. "Oho!" Nevils iesaucās, neizejot no lomas. "Tu esi ieskatījies elfietē. Cik žēl, ka spicausainie ne labprāt ielaižas sakaros ar ne-elfiem."  
  
Rons jau bija gatavs kaut ko atcirst, bet tad aptvēra, ka, ja to darīs, tad izklāstīs savu mazo noslēpumu visai grupai. Tai mirklī viņš sajuta plaukstā iegulstam papīru. Viņš to atvēra un izlasīja 'Es zinu visu par Dunadanu/Nerimšu/Aragornu. Vienkārši piespēlē.' Viņš pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz Nevilu, kas tobrīd piemiedza viņam ar to aci, kas bija vērsta projām no pārējiem. To varēja redzēt tikai viņš. Nevils atkal iesmējās dobjajā kaitinošajā balsī. "Ejam alās," viņš paziņoja pārējai grupai.  
  
Šīmuss atkal pārņēma vadību, un pāris minūtēs viņi bija atgriezušies spēles ritmā. Rons laiku pa laikam veltīja Hermionei zaglīgus skatienus, un katru reizi viņam likās, ka viņa tieši tobrīd novērš no viņa savējo. Pēc kāda laika grupa paņēma pārtraukumu, un, kad spēlētāji sāka pamazām atgriezties, Rons ar prieku ieraudzīja Hermioni pārsēžamies blakus viņam. Viņi bija palikuši pie galda divatā, jo Dīns un Šīmuss bija atcerējušies, ka aizmirsuši par vēlās nakts uzkodām un dzeramo, un kopā ar Hariju, Parvati un Lavenderi devušies apciemot mājas elfus virtuvē.  
  
"Paldies par zobenu," Rons apsēžoties sacīja.  
  
"Nav par ko," Hermione atbildēja, "Dunadanieti." Rona acis ieplētās, ak dievs, viņa spēle bija galā, viņš bija atklāts, viņa bija viņu pieķērusi. "Vai tāpēc tu vēlējies, lai es būtu Arvena?" viņa veltīja viņam kautru smaidu.  
  
"Ak," viņš bija zaudējis spēju runāt. Viņa pastiepa rokas un pieskārās viņa ausīm, kas, viņš bija gatavs apzvērēt pie visa kas svēts, tobrīd liesmoja kā kvēlošas ogles.  
  
Viņas acis mirdzēja. "Tava zobena cena, rendžer..." viņas elpa bija kļuvusi strauja un saraustīta, un acis šaudījās apkārt, nespējot notvert viņa skatienu. Viņas balss kļuva klusāka ar katru vārdu. "...ir skūpsts," viņa nočukstēja.  
  
Rons piesarka līdz pat matu galiņiem. Vai viņa tiešām vēlējās, lai viņš viņu noskūpsta? Viņš to bija vienreiz izdarījis, un ticis vaļā sveiks un vesels, viņai neko nesakot. Bet šoreiz bija savādāk, šoreiz viņa prasīja skūpstu. Viņa zināja, kas sekos, ja vien viņam pietiks dūšas. Ja vien viņam pietiks dūšas... Aragorns bija vīrs, kas darīja, nevis vilcinājās. Viņš to varēja izdarīt. Viņš to izdarīs. "Pateicos... princese." Viņa balss tagad bija dobjš čuksts, viņš pieliecās tuvāk viņai, jau bija gatavs piekļaut savas lūpas viņējām...  
  
"Ceļu, te nāk sviestalus un uzkodas!" atskanēja Dīna balss no durvju puses, un portreta durvis sāka vērties vaļā. Rons un Hermione atsprāga viens no otra kā zibens ķerti. Rons pie tam vēl pamanījās apgāzt savu krēslu un krītot sāpīgi atdauzīt pret grīdu pakausi. Hermione apslāpēja vēlmi ieķiķināties un pievērsās galdam, uz kura ienācēji tobrīd izbēra savu laupījumu. Tur bija sausiņi un maizītes, sviestalus un ķirbju sulas pudeles un pat augļi.  
  
"Vai nebūs par daudz?" Hermione pavaicāja, norādot uz ēdamā kaudzi.  
  
"Spēles maratons - mēs ceļā izlēmām, ka šodien spēlēsim pāris stundas ilgāk, vakar beidzām pārāk agri." Rons pārsteigts uzzināja, ka piedāvājuma ierosinātāja ir Lavendera, kas parasti bija pirmā, kura sāka žēloties, vēlēdamās iet gulēt. Šīmuss un Dīns sajūsmā sāka lēkāt ap galdu. Rons tikmēr ieslīga dziļāk krēslā. Viņam likās, ka arī Hermione nav īpašā sajūsmā par šo ideju.  
  
Te Nevils pasauca Šīmusu pie kāpnēm uz zēnu guļamistabām. Piepeši Rons aptvēra, ka viņam nav ne mazākās nojausmas, cik ilgi Nevils tur jau ir sabijis. Abi zēni labu brīdi klusi sačukstējās, un, Ronam likās, ļoti daudz skatījās tieši viņa virzienā. Šīmusa sejā pamazām ieplaiksnījās ļauns smīns, kas Ronam lika vēl vairāk uztraukties. "Tu esi ģēnijs, Nevil! Tas tik būs jautri!" viņš paziņoja, atgriežoties pie galda. Nevils viņam sekoja. "Nu varoņi, ķersimies tad pie lietas," Šīmuss atkorķēja sviestalus pudeli un norādīja ar zizli uz trīsdimensiju karti, ko bija pārvērtis no sava salocītā apmetņa. Pēc pāris pieskārieniem ar zizli kartē bija redzamas vairākas jaunas ejas. "Ar ko mēs sāksim?" Brīdi apspriedušies, grupa izlēma pārmeklēt alu, kas visvairāk atgādināja cilvēkēdāja midzeni.

Vairāku nākamo stundu laikā viņi izcirtās cauri gobliniem, orkiem, koboldiem un veselai kaudzei citu vārgu mošķu. Viņi atrada arvien jaunus maģiskos priekšmetus, sākot ar maģiskajām dzirām un beidzot ar elfu apmetņiem. Viņi ieguva savā īpašumā diezgan daudz naudas un dārgakmeņu, un visā visumā viņiem veicās tīri labi. Tad Harijs ierosināja pārmeklēt alu kanjona galā, kuru viņi līdz šim bija atstājuši novārtā.  
  
"Jūs ieejat alā, un drīz vien jūs ieskauj tumsa. Gaiss te ir silts un mazliet sastāvējies. Te ir jūtama īpatnēja sīva smaka, it kā te dzīvotu kāds ilgi nemazgājies radījums." Lavendera un Parvati ieteica atkāpties, taču pārējie tam nepiekrita un pieprasīja doties uz priekšu. "Alas siena jums kreisajā pusē pagriežas, tāpat arī labajā pusē var redzēt to atzarojamies, kamēr eja turpinās taisni uz priekšu. Jūs varat redzēt tikai piecas pēdas ap sevi."  
  
"Vienu mirklīti," Hermione protestēja, "Es esmu elfs, man likās es krēslā redzu labāk kā pārējie."  
  
"Parasti jā. Taču šobrīd tu vari saskatīt kaut ko tikai piecu pēdu rādiusā ap sevi, pat Dunadas zobena gaismā." Grupa devās arvien dziļāk alā, griežoties pa labi un pa kreisi un pūloties kaut ko izprast no Šīmusa aprakstītajām skaņām. Vienubrīd Hermione saņēma zīmīti. Viņa to izlasīja, uzmeta kauliņu, pierakstīja rezultātu uz zīmītes un atdeva atpakaļ Šīmusam. Viņš to aplūkoja, pasmīnēja un nolika aiz barjeras. Sveces svečturos un uguns kamīnā bija gandrīz jau izdeguši, radot dīvainu spokainu noskaņu, ko vēl vairāk pastiprināja vēja kaukšana aiz torņa logiem. Šīmuss pazemināja savu balsi, turpinot aprakstīt situāciju.  
  
"Jūs sekojiet viens otram ejā pa labi, priekšā ir dzirdama ritmiska skaņa, kas atgādina krākšanu. Gaiss ap jums ir sastāvējies un smacīgs, un jums sāk trūkt elpas. Zvēra smaka ir kļuvusi spēcīgāka. Vienīgais troksnis te ir jūsu klusie soļi uz akmens grīdas." Šīmuss bija piecēlies kājās un soļoja ap galdu, runājot tik klusi, ka visiem vajadzēja piepūlēties, lai viņu izdzirdētu. "Jums pārvelkot ar pirkstiem pār sienu, tie piepeši atduras pret kaut kādu tekošu šķidrumu, siltu un lipīgu." Rons riebumā notrīsēja, tāpat kā vēl pāris spēlētāju. "Visa jūsu uzmanība ir koncentrējusies uz skaņām, jo jūs tik tikko varat saskatīt priekšā ejošo stāvu."  
  
"Āāā!" Hermione iespiedzās. Visi salēcās. Šīmuss negaidot bija satvēris viņu aiz pleciem, un viņa rokas, kas tikko vēl bija turējušas norasojušo sviestalus pudeli, bija aukstas kā ledus. Viņš izrāva viņu no krēsla un atmuguriski vilka prom pāri istabai, neļaudams atgūt līdzsvaru un nostāties uz kājām. Rons bija pielēcis stāvus, taču Nevils uzlika viņam roku uz pleca un kaut ko iečukstēja ausī.  
  
Viņai bija grūti aptvert, kas īsti te tagad notiek, un tādā tvērienā, kādā Šīmuss viņu turēja, bija grūti darīt kaut ko citu, kā vien pakļauties. "Uzticies man," viņš iečukstēja viņai ausī, "tici man, tas būs jautri." Viņš pieslēja viņu kājās un atbalstīja pret sienu. "Tagad izliecies, ka tu esi savaņģota, ka tavas rokas ir pieķēdētas virs galvas. Vari ieķerties sienas svečturī." Viņš paslēja viņas rokas gaisā. Īsti droša viņa nejutās, taču viņš viņai nebija nodarījis sāpes, un stāsts un atmosfēra līdz šim bija bijuši satriecoši. Viņa padevās un ieķērās svečtura pamatnē. "Ja vēlies, vari arī spiegt," viņš pačukstēja, "tikai nepārspīlē."  
  
"Tu maitas gabals," viņa ieaurojās, pūloties uzbrukt Šīmusam taču neatlaižot rokas no tvēriena. "Laid mani vaļā!" Šīmuss pasmīnēja, un viņa sāka svaidīties, it kā pūlētos atbrīvoties. Viņš uzgrieza viņai muguru.  
  
"Jūs dzirdat Arvenas kliedzienu," Šīmuss sacīja. Viņa iekliedzās. "Un negaidot visapkārt jums iedegas gaisma." Ar vienu zižļa vēzienu, starp Šīmusu un pārējo grupu ieslīdēja dīvāns. "Tagad jūs redzat daudz labāk. Kādas divdesmit pēdas no jums stāv liels neradījums, viņam blakus - liels galds. Aiz neradījuma muguras pie sienas pieķēdēta aiz rokām karājas Arvena. Viņai abās pusēs kvēlo lieli ogļu podi, izgaismojot sienu ar gleznu, kurā attēlots tāds pats briesmonis, kāds stāv jūsu priekšā. Gleznā neradījums... izrīkojas ar vairākām jaunām sievietēm, kas piesietas pie tāda paša galda kā jūsu priekšā. Neradījums stāv stāvus kā cilvēks, taču no pleciem uz augšu tam ir buļļa ķermenis. Viņa varenie ragi šūpojas, viņam pilnā rīklē smejoties par jums."  
  
Šīmuss turpināja sarunu daudz dobjākā balsī. "Kucēni! Muļķi! Man vajadzīga tikai viņa, tāpēc tinieties ka projām no šejienes, un varbūt es ļaušu jums dzīvot. Ja paliksiet, man būs labi apceptas vakariņas."  
  
Pārgājis atpakaļ savā parastajā balsī, Šīmuss turpināja. "Starp jums un viņu atrodas kādas piecpadsmit pēdas plata plaisa. Tālākajā pusē no vairākām ugunskuru bedrēm paceļas liesmu mēles." Viņš atgriezās pie galda un ieņēma savu vietu. Ar zižļa vēzienu viņš aizslaucīja no galda trīsdimensiju kanjona karti, pa kuru viņi līdz šim bija ceļojuši, un tās vietā uzlika telpas karti. "Tomēr jūsu pusē jums arī pietiks darba, jo no ēnām alas sienās iznirst divi duči radījumu, kurus jūs pazīstat ar vārdu 'orks' un ielenc jūs no trim pusēm. Vienīgā brīvā puse ir pavērsta pret plaisu. Orki ir gatavi kaujai, tie visi nēsā bruņukreklus un katram rokās ir smags divasmeņu cirvis. Iniciatīva."  
  
Visi tvēra pēc saviem metamajiem kauliņiem un sāka ripināt. "Un kas būs ar mani?" no telpas malas iesaucās Hermione.  
  
"Ak, atvaino Arven. Tu vari pievienoties mums pie galda." Šīmuss savāca visu dalībnieku iniciatīvas numurus, un kauja sākās. " Gefangiss, ko tu dari?"  
  
"Es pagriežos un uzburu maģiskās šautras pa vienu no orkiem." Nevils uzmeta trīs kauliņus. "Jā! Maksimālais ievainojums! Tad es pasniedzu Dunadam pudeli ar dzērienu." "Piemiedz mūdzi un izglāb meiteni," viņš teica Ronam sava personāža balsī.  
  
"Kas tas ir?" Rons painteresējās.  
  
"Tāllēkšanas dzira."  
  
"Orks joprojām stāv kājās," Šīmuss ar ļaunu smīni paziņoja. "Viņš gan izskatās ļoti aizkaitināts kā putas-nāk-pa-muti aizkaitināts. Arvena?"  
  
"Es gribu izrauties no važām." Sekojot Šīmusa norādēm, viņa sāka ripināt kauliņu. "Sasodīts. Par to var aizmirst. Vai es varu dziedāt?"  
  
"Ne gluži," piezīmēja Harijs. Atskanēja pāris 'ak' un 'vai', un kāds iesmējās. Hermione parādīja Harijam mēli.  
  
"Es prasīju spēles vadītājam nevis tev." Šīmuss atbildēja, ka tā kā viņas barda prasmes bāzējās uz dziedāšanu, tad, jā, viņa varēja dziedāt. "Arvena sāk dziedāt iedvesmojošu dziesmu par..."  
  
"Celibātu?" Lavendera piedāvāja.  
  
"Kā tad, tas nu gan būs iedvesmojoši," Dīns sarkastiski iebilda.  
  
"Cik daudz tu par to zini!" viņam atcirta Parvati. No galda pretējās puses atskanēja ķircinošas piezīmes.  
  
"Labi, tu sāc dziedāt iedvesmojošu dziesmu," Šīmuss paziņoja, "iedarbība sāksies ar tavu nākamo gājienu. Kalija, tu esi nākamā."  
  
"Vai es atpazīstu kādu no simboliem kā reliģisku?" Parvati painteresējās. Šīmuss atbildēja, ka nē, tie izskatās vienkārši rotājumi. "Tad es veltu lūgšanu Kali, lūdzot nāvi mūsu pretiniekiem. Es uzburu _lūgšanu_." Un viņa nolika uz galda kārti, lai atgādinātu pārējiem par savu burvestību un tās iedarbību.  
  
Lavendera bija nākamā. "Mans loks jau ir man rokā. Tā kā pretinieki vēl nav gājuši, viņi joprojām skaitās pārsteigti, pareizi?" Viņai tika apliecināts, ka tā patiesi ir. "Ātrā šaušana, divas bultas tuvākajā lempī." Viņa uzmeta divus kauliņus, abi šāvieni trāpīja. Viņa sāka mest kauliņus par bojājumiem, un atskanēja vispārēji sajūsmas saucieni, kad orks nogāzās gar zemi.  
  
Nākamais gāja Dīns, viņš imitēja ķēdes izpurināšanu un atritināšanu, un pēc tam sagriešanu ap galvu. Viņš arī spēra pāris soļus prom no pārējiem, lai nejauši neaizķertu savus biedrus, un tad gaidīja orkus tuvojamies. Harijs, paliekot uzticīgs tēlam, metās uzbrukumā un pamanījās notriekt zemē un nogalināt vēl vienu orku. Tad bija orku kārta. Dīna personāžs Golmārs trāpīja trijiem, taču nevienu nespēja nogalināt, tikai ievainot. Viņi atbildē apstrādāja Golmāru, taču viņš to viegli pārdzīvoja. Orki uzbruka arī Lavenderai, un pēc kāda orka mežonīga vēziena ar cirvi viņas personāžs sabruka. Pirmais kritušais viņu pusē.  
  
"Mīļumiņ dārgais," Lavendera piesēdās tuvāk Šīmusam un sāka skūpstīt viņa ausi. "Vai tu tiešām esi pārliecināts, ka es esmu mirusi?" viņa saldā balsī painteresējās.  
  
"Kauliņi saka," Šīmuss iesāka un tad sarāvās, jo aizslietņa aizsegā tika darīts kaut kas, ko neviens gan neredzēja, bet katrs savas samaitātības robežās spēja iedomāties. "Kauliņi saka... ka... es neprotu skaitīt. Tu vēl neesi pavisam mirusi." Lavendera atkal noskūpstīja viņa vaigu, un viņš atkal sarāvās.  
  
"Ko?" Hermione saniknoti iesaucās. "Tas nav godīgi! Noteikumos ir rakstīts..." viņa sajuta Rona roku, kas vilka viņu atpakaļ krēslā. "Nē, es neklusēšu! Lavendera, tas ir pretīgi! Ko tu viņam sasolīji?"  
  
"Nav tava darīšana!" Lavendera asi atcirta. "Mans personāžs nebauda ne pusi no tās spēles vadītāja uzmanības kā tavējais, tā ka aizveries!" Hermione atkrita atpakaļ vietā un pikti sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm. Tas nebūtu bijis tik ļauni, ja Lavenderai nebūtu taisnība. Pirms pāris dienām arī Nevils bija viņai pieminējis pārāk lielu spēles vadītāja uzmanības koncentrēšanu uz sevi. Viņa pikti skatījās sava personāža lapā, taču vairāk neprotestēja.  
  
"Nepārdzīvo," Rons iečukstēja viņai ausī. Viņa notrīsēja, kad viņa karstā elpa pieskārās viņas ausij un ielauzās tajā. "Mēs visi zinām, kas viņa ir. Mēs visi arī zinām, ka tu nekad līdz viņas līmenim nenolaidīsies." Viņa pasmaidīja, dažreiz viņš varēja būt tik patīkams. Viņa pagrieza galvu pret viņu tai mirklī, kad viņš savāca saujā savus kauliņus.  
  
"Es mēģināšu pārlekt pāri plaisai. Vai es varu izdzert šķidrumu no pudeles, pārlēkt pār plaisu un uzbrukt?"  
  
"Nē."  
  
"Kā būtu, ja es aizietu pie tevis un papūstu otrā ausī?" Tas izraisīja vispārēju smieklu lēkmi, tikai Lavendera sabozās.  
  
"Nē. Tu vari izdzert pudeli un mēģināt pārlēkt pāri plaisai, bet uzbrukt tu nevarēsi."  
  
Rons uz pavērtas plaukstas pastiepa kauliņu pretī Hermionei. "Laimei?" Viņa paliecās uz priekšu un noskūpstīja kauliņu. Metiens. Vieninieks. Atskanēja vispārēja nopūta. "Lūdzu sakiet, ka ar bonusiem no dziras ar to pietiks?" Rons lūdzās. Par mata tiesu, bet izrādījās ka pietika.  
  
"Tomēr," Šīmuss ar ļaunu prieku paziņoja. "Minotaurs bija gaidījis, ka kāds no jums darīs tieši to, ko izdarīja Dunada. Viņš cērt tev ar savu milzu cirvi." Kauliņi aizripoja pār galdu, apliecinot trāpījumu. Ievainojums bija smags, un Rons atainoja, kā viņa varonis ievainots sagrīļojas.  
  
Nākamajā kaujas kārtā Gefangiss ķērās pie smagās artilērijas, un piebeidza piecus orkus, un pēc tam sākās Arvenas dziesmas iedarbība, taču viņa joprojām nespēja izrauties no važām. Kalija apturēja Džindžeras asiņošanu, Golmars piebeidza vienu orku un pārvietojās, piesedzot Kaliju un Džindžeru. Zūks savukārt ar pīķi pienagloja Džindžeras pāridarītāju pie alas sienas. Tad pienāca Dunada kārta.  
  
"Vai viņš ir man priekšā?"  
  
"Tieši tev priekšā un labu tiesu arī virs tevis," Šīmuss atbildēja.  
  
"Lieliski! Es duru viņam ar abiem asmeņiem!" Viņš atkal pastiepa roku ar kauliņiem Hermionei. Viņa svārstījās.  
  
"Drošāk, es tev ticu!"  
  
Viņa uzpūta kauliņiem, viņa roka notrīcēja un tad savilkās ap tiem. "Neviens nedarīs pāri Arvenai," viņš ierūcās. Kauliņi izvēlās no plaukstas un aizripoja pāri galdam. Divi divdesmitnieki, visi klātesošie salēca kājās, sajūsmā kliegdami. Viņš izdarīja pārbaudes metienus, taču tikai pēc tam, kad Hermione atkal bija uz tiem uzpūtusi. Vēl viens divdesmitnieks, un piecpadsmit. "Divi divdesmitnieki ar garo zobenu," Rons neticot noelsās, "ko tas nozīmē?"  
  
"Tas nozīmē," Šīmuss žēli nopūtās, "ka, ja tu pamanīsies apstiprināt šo metienu vēl trešo reizi, tu viņu piebeigsi ar vienu cirtienu." Rons pacēla kauliņu, atkal pastiepa to Hermionei. Viņa šķita nervoza, taču saņēmās un uzpūta tam. Kauliņš izvēlās no viņa rokas un aizripoja pāri spēles laukumam, palēcās, brīdi sastinga uz skaitļa divi, un tad galu galā apvēlās uz skaitļa divdesmit.  
  
"Jā!" Rons iesaucās. Viņa juta, kā viņa rokas apvijas ap viņas augumu, un tad piepeši viņa lūpas atrada viņējās. Viņa sajuta tikai divas lietas - ka viss pārējais pasaulē šai mirklī ir sastindzis, un ka vienīgais, kas ir svarīgi, ir tas, ka Rons viņu skūpsta. Pēc sekundes, kas šķita ilgstam vai veselu mūžību, taču vienalga bija pārāk īsa, viņš negaidot strauji atrāvās no viņas. "Es... tas ir... Man... tev..." Viņš bija sarkans kā vārīts vēzis, un viņa bija pārliecināta, ka pati ir tādā pašā krāsā. Viņa nespēja pacelt acis uz augšu. Viņa pilnīgi fiziski juta pārējo skatienus caururbjam viņu. Ak dievs, viņa bija gatava aiz kauna uz vietas zemē ielīst.  
  
"Tā nu bija patiesi iedvesmojoša dziesma, Arven," Šīmuss iesvilpās. Ap galdu uzplaiksnīja nervozi smiekliņi. Par spīti savam apmulsumam, arī viņa vārgi iesmējās. Paslējusi galvu uz augšu, viņa sadūrās ar skatienu ar smaidošajām Parvati un Lavenderu, un viņas skatiens atkal pieplaka kurpju purngaliem. Tomēr viņa iedrošinājās pamest skatienu uz Ronu. Rons, likās, ārkārtīgi cītīgi piepūlējās neskatīties uz viņas pusi, tā it kā visa viņa eksistence būtu atkarīga no tā, vai viņu abu skatieni saskarsies. Viņa juta, ka saprot viņa domas, jo pati juta to pašu. Tai mirklī Rona roka pieskārās viņas kājai, un pēc tam uzdūrās viņas rokai.  
  
Viņa jutās kā apreibusi, jo Rons turēja viņas roku. Un neviens cits to neredzēja. Viņa viegli to saspieda, lai pārliecinātos, ka tā nav tikai viņas iztēle. Viņš atbildei saspieda to atpakaļ. Viņa riskēja un pameta vēl vienu skatienu viņa virzienā. Tagad arī viņš skatījās uz viņu, un, pamanījis viņu skatāmies, pasmaidīja pretī un pēc tam piesarka.  
  
"Ja jūs abi divi esat beiguši maigoties..." Šīmuss dusmīgi ierunājās. Hermione sarāvās un pievērsa skatienu viņam. Izskatījās, ka ikviens ap galdu sēdošais raustījās aizturētos smieklos. Dīns jo īpaši izskatījās gatavs uzsprāgt. "Cik jauki, ka jūs tomēr izdomājāt pievienoties mums pārējiem šajā alternatīvajā realitātē." Hermione atkal piesarka, viņa bija tā aizrāvusies ar to, kas notika starp viņu un Ronu, un savām sajūtām par notiekošo, ka bija pilnīgi ignorējusi visu pārējo notiekošo, ieskaitot Šīmusa jautājumu. "Tad ko tu darīsi? Pārējā grupa joprojām cīnās ar orkiem plaisas otrajā pusē, un Dunada tikko ar vienu varenu cirtienu nogalināja minotauru."  
  
"Cik ilgi turpināsies manas dziesmas iespaids, ja es pārtraukšu dziedāt?"  
  
"Piecus kaujas kārtas," Šīmuss atbildēja  
  
Viņa izslēja rokas virs galvas, it kā būtu pieķēdēta pie sienas. "Dunada, noņem mani no šejienes!" Viņa bija izlēmusi, ka nemēģinās pati izlocīties no važām, bet ļaus Ronam... nē, Dunadam viņu izglābt. Viņas prātā sāka formēties kāda doma. Viņa klusībā pie sevis pasmaidīja, kamēr Šīmuss apstaigāja galdu un pārējā grupa izrēķinājās ar palikušajiem orkiem. Kaujas laime tagad bija partijas pusē, un dzīvi palikušie orki panikā atkāpās.  
  
"Dunada, ko darīsi tu?"  
  
"Kā īsti Arvena ir pieķēdēta?" Šīmuss pamāja Hermionei, lai viņa atkal ieņem vietu pie sienas. Viņa paklausīja un atkal pastiepās uz augšu lai ieķertos svečtura pamatnē. Šoreiz viņa apzinājās, ka viņas džemperis, to darot, uzraujas uz augšu, atkailinot šauru joslu uz viņas vēdera, un ka, viņai izstiepjoties, Rona acis ir kā piekaltas viņai. Viņa pūlējās tomēr neizrādīt to, ka visu to apzinās. Galu galā, tas viss ietilpa viņas plānā. Rons arī piecēlās un pienāca tuvāk. "Tātad, vai es varu pārcirst važas neievainojot viņu?"  
  
"Es teiktu ka jā, tas, kas te ir svečtura pamatne, tur būtu sienā iekalts gredzens, caur kuru izlaistas ķēdes." Šīmuss atkal atgriezās pie galda. "Parādi man, kā tu izdarīsi vēzienu!"  
  
Rons nostājās viņai priekšā un imitēja, kā viņš ar abām rokām paceļ savu zobenu pāri galvai, atvēzējas un tad cērt pa svečturi. Hermione paliecās uz priekšu, it kā nostiepjot savas važas, tagad viņa noturējās līdzsvarā tikai pateicoties tam ka bija iekārusies svečturī. Mazliet apmulsusi, viņa juta, ka tagad viņas džemperis ir apspīlējies ap viņas krūtīm. Viņa jau bija gatava atliekties atpakaļ, kad uz galda aizripoja metamkauliņš.  
  
"Ķēde pārtrūkst," Šīmuss iesaucās. Tas lieliski iederējās Hermiones plānā. Viņa tomēr joprojām nespēja noticēt, ka to darīs. Atlaidusi rokas, viņa uzkrita Ronam uz krūtīm, un viņi abi novēlās uz grīdas.  
  
"Pateicos, mans rendžer," viņa sacīja un ātri noskūpstīja viņu - pirms vēl viņas dūša bija saskrējusi papēžos. No malas viņi droši vien izskatījās šausmīgi nepiedienīgi - abi divi uz grīdas, viņa uz Rona krūtīm, skūpstoties. Viņa jau sāka celties kājās, bet te Rons apvija savas rokas ap viņu.  
  
"Nav par ko, mana princese! Taču man šķiet, ka es joprojām esmu jums parādā vienu skūpstu, vai ne?" Viņa pasmaidīja, zinot, ka šobrīd ir piesarkusi. Šoreiz viņa izbaudīja viņu pilnībā. Viņš smaržoja pēc sviestalus un popkorna, un vēl viņa juta viņa odekolona smaržu. Viņa acis bija rotaļīgas un smaidīgas. Viņas mati bija pārklājuši viņus abus kā aizkars. Šai mirklī viņa jutās kā atšķirta no visas pasaules, it kā viņš būtu vienīgais puisis un viņa vienīgā meitene visā pasaulē. Uguns, kas plosījās sirdī pavisam blakus viņējai, sildīja un mierināja viņu, kad viņa skatījās šajās acīs.  
  
Neticami lēni viņš palieca galvu uz sāniem un paliecās uz augšu, lai piekļautu savas lūpas viņējām. Viņa iekšēji uzelpoja, jūtot kā izgaist mēnešiem iekrātā spriedze. Viņa ļāvās piekļauties viņam ar visu svaru, pavēra muti un ļāvās skūpstam bez robežām. Viņa bija tik ilgi uz to gaidījusi, taču tas bija to vērts. Viņa bija gandrīz pārliecināta, ka brīdis bija ildzis tikai dažas sekundes, taču tas likās kā vesela mūžība, līdz beidzot viņa atrāvās un sāka celties kājās. No spēles galda puses skanēja daža laba visai jēlīga piezīme, taču viņai tas vairs neko nenozīmēja. Viņa bija noskūpstījusi Ronu un Rons bija noskūpstījis viņu, vai arī tie bija bijuši Dunada un Arvena, vai arī tie bija bijuši viņi visi kopā. Taču viena lieta bija skaidra - tas bija kas vairāk nekā spēle.


End file.
